


Dirty Clown

by RublesBubble



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: 2017 Pennywise, Body Horror, Explicit Sexual Content, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Gore, Other, Out of Character Pennywise (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RublesBubble/pseuds/RublesBubble
Summary: Heat happens.





	Dirty Clown

Soft guttural clicking resonates in its throat. Lumbering in circles about its underground dwelling, a swirling turmoil in its belly. From between its legs leaks a clear fluid almost consistently which left a wet ring on the concrete and dirt. That time in it's long years of living when not fully devoted to feeding.. A time of aching stomach spasms with the lust of hunger growing more. Impatiens and irritation. Drool rolls off its lips as its eyes roll. They never focus and in a way seemed to be glazed or fogged as if blind.

Heat.   
Heat.   
Heat in its belly. 

Pausing under the faint peak of light glittering from the well it turns its head upwards at a sound. Golden yellow eyes stretched wide with its mouth hanging open in an almost disjointed way. Foot steps. Creaking of the floorboards consistant as they move through the house. It doesnt even have the ability to cause illusions at the moment. Instead it stretches its arms up and crawls it's way up the well to have a peek. No intention of hiding itself. A soft spattering sound had to be loud with how high it was, the way it was hanging on the walls. A deep exhale leaves its throat in some semblance of hissing. 

Pulsing. Pressing pulsing. Fingers curl into the stone as its tongue begins lolling from its mouth,"Whhooooo... Whoo dares.. To enter..." It groans in those demonic sing-song tones ever changing. 

Nuance, presentation and fun seemed the least of its worries right now. Perhaps if it could move swiftly enough it wouldnt need any of that. And then the sound of steps fade away.. Scared them right out as fast as they had come in. 

Not even a scent to linger on the tongue is left. It's long tongue slicks over its teeth and back down like a panting dog. Raising itself slightly out of the well it makes the attempt to crawl out, dragging its lean belly on the cobblestone. This caused a well and quick surge of fluids. Its maw stretched open in a deep floor shaking moan. Its legs ache terribly. 

Onto the wooden floor it slinks, moving like a barely living spider. Slithering to the area in which it had heard the steps. Nothing. Disappointing.

Grabbing onto the wall it hauls itself up and peers towards one of the barely boarded windows. It could see movement. Running away... Onto the street and gone. Hissing in anger it lumbers to the window and presses its face to the glass. Harshly breathing against the dingy surface it tucks a hand between its legs. Two or three drags back and forth before stopping. 

A pulse and liquid spill out as if a water balloon was just popped. Another deep floor shaking moan follows. Teeth scrape the window as its eyes roll up. Every touch felt like great pain and an immeasurable pleasure. Even in this it does not stop. 

It's mouth stretches, teeth splintering out and dripping globs of spit. Deep rumbling grunts and gasps crawl out of its throat. Its hand is soon back between its legs. Pressing, stroking, rubbing. The long phallic tendril it had twirling about its fingers. What seemed like a never ending flow of close fluids leak past its fingers. Craining its head forward a hellish moan escapes. A surge of liquid follow as it removes its hand. Its orgasm comes and goes far too quick. Legs shaking body twitching like a glitchy video program. The tendril squirms like a headless snake. It slowly slumps down to the floor with its legs spread wide. 

Its face slowly shifts back to normal as it gives itself a few more harsh tugs. Bucking its hips up slightly before truly falling back. It draws its hand up, staring at it. Staring at the fluids dripping from its fingers and to the old wooden floor. It was already soaking in and soon it was sure the boards would give way at some point. 

Sliding down onto it's back it pulls itself up. Trembling body adjusting to movement as quick as it could. Chest facing the ceiling it twists its head around and scutters towards the well again. Crawling it's way back down yet hanging onto the cobble stone, dangling in the air it stares down in that blinded way. Slick rolling down its thighs and starting up that pain. It's as if its body is purging itself. As it had before the liquid begins to come constantly again. 

Its legs tense up and raise slightly. It felt as if a harsh blow was given right to its belly mixed with a pleasure unmatched. Its jaw cracks and teeth show, clenching. A burst comes forth and splashes to the ground. Eyes twitching shut as it squirms in the air. It doesnt last long but it's enough to make the creature exhausted. Shakey breathing echos as it slowly lowers itself to the ground. Standing on all fours before it cries out. The sound most definitely echoing into the sewers.


End file.
